


Rondo

by Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: For Maria, being the girlfriend of a powerful, nine-tailed fox like Tsubasa is never boring, especially in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenLol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenLol/gifts).



> This is an AU where Tsubasa is a Nine-tailed fox in human form and Maria is an ordinary human. This is the same setting as the one in my other work 'Fushichou no Fluff', in chapter two.

It was a cool, autumn night yet Tsubasa felt hot. It should’ve been a strange occurrence and perhaps she would’ve wondered why but Tsubasa knew exactly why she was like this. That throbbing heat between her legs that seemingly spread throughout her body could only mean one thing; Tsubasa was in heat. Even though she was an all-powerful nine-tailed fox, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t susceptible to the primitive urges of her kind. The worst thing was that the only one she wanted to fuck had not yet arrived.

An aggravated sigh escaped Tsubasa’s lips as she crossed her legs in a futile attempt to ease the throbbing heat. Impatiently, she glanced at the clock that told her it was already fifteen minutes past six in the evening. Maria should’ve been home fifteen minutes ago and Tsubasa could just feel her sanity slipping at every minute that passed. She was now a total hot mess of hormones, and all she could think about was to have her way with Maria in as many ways as possible as soon as she walked through that door. Honestly though, that line of thought simultaneously made Tsubasa feel better and worse. It had only been fifteen extra minutes but it felt like torture. Oh so now sixteen minutes had passed and Tsubasa glared at the door like it had wronged her somehow. Just as Tsubasa thought to hell with waiting and that she should just find Maria on her own, the door clicked as it was unlocked from the outside.

Immediately, Tsubasa’s senses prickled in anticipation, and it took most of her non-existent self-control to not pounce Maria when she entered, looking quite harried.

“I’m home.” Maria sighed as soon as she passed through the door, exhaustion turning to relief as she was finally home. It had been a brutal day at work, and she wasn’t even supposed to go home yet but she had begged her boss that she would do her work at home. She had wanted nothing more than to go back home and see Tsubasa. And Maria did see her, seemingly having conjured a comfy chair out of nowhere right in front of their door.

“Welcome home.” Tsubasa replied huskily, her pupils dilating in hunger as she finally saw her love. She licked her lips as she drank in the sight of her beautiful lover, already contemplating ripping her clothes off.

Maria blinked a little at Tsubasa, noticing the rather predatory look on her face. Tsubasa looked like she wanted to eat Maria alive and it made Maria a bit apprehensive yet turned on as a shiver went down her spine.

Tsubasa automatically picked up on the subtle hint of Maria’s arousal, her nostrils flaring at the faint yet delicious scent. She grinned then, licking her lips sensually. She noticed Maria’s eyes were trained on her lips at the gesture and her grin turned into a smirk.

“Sorry, I’m a little late. We had a lot to do today.” Maria snapped out of her momentary stupor, taking off her coat and hanging it on the wall nearby. She then strode towards Tsubasa to kiss her as she usually did when she got home. What she didn’t expect was Tsubasa slipping her tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately and taking her breath away.

“Tsubasa?” Maria gasped when Tsubasa effortlessly pulled her to sit on her lap. She found herself in a bit of a daze as Tsubasa pulled away. Maria wasn’t sure what to make of Tsubasa right now. All thoughts of working seemed to slip her mind as Tsubasa trailed her lips on her jaw and to her neck.

“Hmm?” Tsubasa hummed in acknowledgement before she lapped at the pulse point on Maria’s neck with her warm tongue.

“I… have to work…” Maria managed to say with increasing difficulty.

“I don’t care.” Tsubasa replied and bit down Maria’s collarbone. There was no way that Tsubasa was going to wait any longer! She was so goddamn horny and she wanted Maria right now.

“Tsubasa!” Maria tried to sound stern but it came out as a breathy gasp as she felt Tsubasa’s slightly elongated fangs scrape against her skin. It made her arch her back a little as the slight prick of pain turned her on.

“I’ve waited long enough.” Tsubasa then said, her lips momentarily stopping their assault on Maria’s neck. “I’ve waited the whole day and you’ve been working the whole time.” This time, her words had a bit of a whine in them as she looked into Maria’s eyes. “I want to fuck you right now.”

Maria couldn’t find any words to rebuke Tsubasa as her body reacted quite enthusiastically due to that blunt statement. For a moment, she gaped at Tsubasa, surprised at the crude way of talking. She couldn’t deny though that it turned her on, a lot. Before she could formulate an answer however, Tsubasa shifted and lifted her bridal style. Maria clung to Tsubasa’s neck with a yelp.

Tsubasa’s patience had all but snapped when Maria’s arousal became even stronger. The sweet smell of her arousal was something that Tsubasa could not resist. She could no longer help herself as she lifted Maria and brought her to their bedroom. She then placed Maria on their queen-sized bed and kissed her deeply again.

Maria finally gave up as she moaned softly into the kiss. “Fine then.” She murmured against Tsubasa’s lips. Who would want to work anyway when their beautiful and tempting girlfriend wanted them?

Tsubasa growled softly in triumph, impatiently pushing Maria down to the bed. Tsubasa’s lithe frame was on top of Maria’s, loving how close their bodies were. There was only one problem and that was the barrier of clothes between them. With an irritated flick of Tsubasa’s wrist, their clothes practically melted away from their bodies. Tsubasa smiled ferally as bare skin met bare skin. She breathed in deeply, Maria’s scent washing over her like a tide before she kissed Maria again.

Maria didn’t so much as flinch when her clothes disappeared. She only pulled Tsubasa closer to her, relishing in her warmth and feeling the soft skin underneath her fingers. She moaned again however when Tsubasa’s knee pressed between her legs, making her even more wet for her eager lover.  Tsubasa’s lips then trailed downwards while her hands that were on Maria’s hips trailed upwards. Maria sucked in a breath as Tsubasa began kneading her large breasts with her hands, while her lips left butterfly kisses on Maria’s collarbone. She was only beginning to enjoy the sensation when she felt warm fingers grasp her chin and suddenly jerk her head to the side. Her eyes widened as she saw another Tsubasa who then captured her lips in a torrid kiss. She stared into what could only be Tsubasa’s face even as she felt another set of lips wrap around her nipple and suck. It took her a few seconds before she realized what could only be Tsubasa’s magic at work and she relaxed.

Tsubasa couldn’t help but smirk at Maria’s initial shock at her ‘surprise’. Maria though had grown used to Tsubasa’s almost god-like magic and had accepted the existence of Tsubasa’s clone rather easily. Since there were no complaints, then Tsubasa could go on with her plan to have Maria in more ways than one, literally. Tsubasa had another clone of hers materialize from her other side. The clone then mirrored her, taking Maria’s other nipple in her mouth and sucking on it as well. Maria squirmed deliciously underneath them, her moans muffled by the clone that was smothering her with kisses. Tsubasa and her clone lovingly worshipped Maria’s breasts, moving in complete sync as they licked and sucked every inch they could get in their mouths.

Even though Maria felt like she was starting to get overwhelmed at the sensations she was feeling, she still wanted even more as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. She ached to have her pussy touched and she squirmed impatiently. Thankfully, Tsubasa seemed to get the message as she left the worshipping of her breasts to her clone and moved further downward. Anticipation made Maria shiver as she spread herself wide, letting Tsubasa settle between her legs easily. She moaned loudly even through the mouth of the clone that was probably determined to kiss her soul out of her when she felt Tsubasa’s warm tongue explore her wet folds.

Tsubasa groaned at the delicious taste of Maria. She lapped eagerly at the abundant wetness, completely addicted to the taste. Her tongue easily found Maria’s clit, and she flicked her tongue at it over and over. Meanwhile, her finger lazily teased Maria’s entrance, the wet heat practically sucking it in with hardly any pressure. She wiggled her finger almost experimentally before sliding it in easily up to her knuckle. She was rewarded with a high pitched moan as Maria managed to pull her lips away from the clone for a bit, trying to catch her breath. Mentally, Tsubasa commanded for her clone to focus on leaving kisses on every inch of Maria’s skin she could reach so that she could breathe properly for a little bit. Maria was certainly going to need it since she was hardly even finished with her. Tsubasa then pulled back, a clone manifesting right where she was just earlier to continue eating out Maria’s pussy.

Maria relished in being able to breathe properly even as the combined sensory overload from Tsubasa and her clones threatened to overwhelm her. It was as if her body didn’t know what to focus on as pleasure assaulted her in waves. Her toes curled as the delicious pressure built in her belly. It felt like it was going to explode soon as the pleasure continued to crescendo.

Tsubasa watched eagerly as Maria was brought closer and closer to ecstasy by her own clones. The lewd display turned her on to the point of pain, and she snapped her fingers. A tingling sensation came from her center, and a penis magically grew between her legs. She moaned a little when she stroked the whole length, feeling the throbbing heat. She then started pumping it in her hands as she watched the lewd scene in front of her. She relished in hearing the ever increasing whimpers and moans from her lover. As if in response, Tsubasa became more frantic in her movements.

When Maria finally came, a garbled shout of Tsubasa’s name was ripped from her lips. At the same time, Tsubasa also came with a loud moan, her cock shooting out cum. Maria was momentarily dazed as she rode out her orgasm as long as possible with help from the Tsubasa clone that continued on eating her out.

Even though Tsubasa just came, her dick was once again hard and erect after barely a minute. That was hardly enough to satisfy her and her cock throbbed at the thought of finally getting to be buried to the hilt inside Maria and fucking her. And so, Tsubasa strode to the bed, her clones obediently backing up so that she could approach Maria unhindered.

“Maria.” Tsubasa called out to her huskily. Maria looked at her at the sound of her name and her eyes immediately darted downwards as she noticed the new appendage between Tsubasa’s legs. Maria didn’t need to be a genius to know exactly what Tsubasa wanted and she nodded feverishly, the thought of Tsubasa filling her sending heat all throughout her body. Tsubasa then kissed her, before in one smooth move rolled Maria over so that Tsubasa was below her.

“I want you to ride me.” Tsubasa told her gruffly, wanting to see Maria impaled on her cock and ride her like a whore. Maria looked eager as she straddled Tsubasa and lowered herself on her shaft. Tsubasa moaned lowly in her throat as she slid in Maria’s waiting heat. The feel of Maria all around her cock was utterly wonderful, and it became indescribable when Maria started moving up and down. Tsubasa grabbed Maria’s hips as she moved her hips in time to thrust into Maria even deeper. Mentally, Tsubasa commanded her clones to continue pleasuring Maria again.

Maria was having the time of her life as Tsubasa filled her perfectly. It felt so incredibly good as Tsubasa slid in and out of her, hitting all the right places and making her cry out. Tsubasa’s clones then went back to their earlier spots, with one kissing her again and one playing with her chest. The last one though embraced her from behind and used one of her hands to stimulate Maria’s clit in time with Tsubasa’s thrusts, while she felt the other hand slide down to her ass and squeeze. What she didn’t expect however was the sudden yet careful fingering of her anus. She was strangely aware of it as the clone’s finger slid down and gathered some of the abundant wetness that came from her frenzied lovemaking with Tsubasa before gently probing the tight pucker with the wet finger. The sensation felt a bit strange yet not unwelcome as the clone slowly penetrated her anus, making sure that Maria was unhurt even while she fucked herself on Tsubasa’s cock. It didn’t take long for Maria to adjust to the intrusion, as turned on as she was, and the clone was now pumping two fingers in and out in time with Tsubasa’s thrusts.

Tsubasa could feel Maria’s walls tightening around her. She was going to come very soon and so Tsubasa increased her pace, knowing that she was about to come as well. Maria screamed loudly when she came, clamping down on Tsubasa hard, and she thrusted a few more times in Maria before she came deep inside her. Tsubasa collapsed back on the bed when she was done, sliding out of Maria who was only still standing due to the support of the clones. White and thick cum dripped from Maria’s entrance and yet Tsubasa had yet to have enough. “We’re not yet done with you, my love.” Tsubasa growled lowly, her whole length standing in attention once more.

The promise of more made Maria eager as she recovered from her amazing orgasm. Tsubasa that was below her was replaced by a clone while she came to climb up the bed and positioned herself behind Maria. The other two clones were on either side of Maria, both now having cocks as well.

“On your knees and bend over. I want your ass in the air.” Tsubasa commanded and Maria automatically obeyed, raising her ass. Tsubasa licked her lips at the delicious sight of Maria in such a lewd and vulnerable pose. She caressed each butt cheek in her hands before parting them to expose the tight pucker that had been readied for her cock. To further make sure that Maria wouldn’t get hurt, Tsubasa conjured lube out of nowhere and slathered a copious amount all over her dick. Ever so slowly, Tsubasa entered Maria from behind. Maria felt tight and it was incredible. Tsubasa paused every few moments, allowing Maria to get used to her cock in her anus.

Maria panted as she felt Tsubasa finally slide all the way in. The clone below her was playing with her clit to ease Tsubasa’s passage in, and now, she felt ready. As if sensing it as well, the clone below her slid her cock in Maria as well. Maria closed her eyes as she felt completely filled, and she gasped when both Tsubasa and her clone started pumping in and out of her at the same time. Not to be left out, the other two clones eagerly presented their throbbing cocks to Maria, and she obediently took one in her hand and the other in her mouth. She then alternately sucked one in her mouth and pumped the other in her hand as she was fucked.

Tsubasa moaned in ecstasy as she felt her clone’s pleasure as her own. Her groans became more like animalistic growls as she ceased thinking, only mindlessly moving faster to feel even more pleasure. It took an even shorter time than before for Maria to orgasm, and she could hardly scream through the cock still in her mouth. Tsubasa didn’t stop until her mind was blanketed in white, and she came with a satisfied hiss, all of her other clones coming along with her. Maria barely just managed to swallow the cum in her mouth before the cock was pulled out.

Maria pretty much lost awareness at this point, having endured so much pleasure that made her mind blank. She forgot everything except for Tsubasa. When she came to, she was lying on the bed with Tsubasa’s familiar arms wrapped around her. The clones were also nowhere to be found.

“Did you have fun?” Tsubasa asked her, affectionately nuzzling her cheek.

“Too much fun,” Maria admitted with a soft laugh. She noticed just how sweaty and tired she felt. She would probably be sore in more way than one tomorrow. “I don’t think I could even go to work tomorrow.”

“Good, cause there’s no way I’m letting you go as early as tomorrow.” Tsubasa declared with a smirk. Maria was too tired to scold her and she only shook her head.

“You’re unbelievable.” Maria said and Tsubasa only laughed and kissed her once more.

“And you happen to love how unbelievable I could be.” Tsubasa responded gamely and Maria knew she had no way of winning against her capricious, nine-tailed girlfriend.

“I love you.” Maria murmured and Tsubasa’s eyes lit up in affection.

“I love you too.” Tsubasa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried something new.
> 
> Thanks to SevenLol for being my beta and for commissioning this story!


End file.
